Travailler au corps
by Didou27
Summary: Ecrit pour le Secret Santa du Forum Once Upon a Time Prompt: AU!Medical, Kiné!Belle, Patient!Gold, Réaction naturelle a un massage


**Disclaimer:**Les personnages de OUAT restent la propriété de ABC et Disney.

**N/A:** Cette fic a été écrire pour le Secret Santa du forum Once Upon a Time France.

**Prompt:** AU Medical, Kiné!Belle, Patient! Gold, Réaction naturelle du corps lors d'un massage.

**Travailler au corps**

10h58. Belle regarda encore une fois sa montre et poussa un soupir. Son rendez-vous de 11h n'allait pas tarder à arriver et elle ne savait que penser de lui. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfin installée à Storybrooke après la fin de ses interminables études, elle avait eu peur de ne pas rencontrer de succès. Après tout, elle était jeune et sans vraiment d'expérience, et les gens dans cette ville semblaient ne jamais tomber malades. Encore moins avoir besoin d'un kiné. Mais elle avait fait son choix. Revenir dans sa ville natale avait été une épreuve pour elle. Mais elle souhaitait que les habitants de Storybrooke se rappellent de la famille French pour autre chose que les divagations alcooliques de Moe French.

Cela faisait un mois tout juste qu'elle était revenue en ville lorsque son téléphone avait sonné pour la première fois. Après avoir passé des jours et des jours a parcourir la ville pour distribuer ses cartes de visite et faire savoir aux habitants qu'ils avaient un nouveau praticien a leur disposition, elle avait attendu... et attendu... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle décrocha et entendit cet accent inimitable à l'autre bout du fil. Mr Gold, la terreur de Storybrooke.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'il venait pour des séances à raison de 3 fois par semaine et Belle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Oh bien sûr, il restait un parfait gentleman, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette étrange sensation au fond d'elle chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard brun. Cette sensation qu'elle pensait disparue depuis qu'elle avait quitté Storybrooke trois ans plus tôt. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de partir à des milliers de kilomètres pour oublier cette stupide attirance qu'elle ressentait pour un homme qui jamais ne la regarderait. Après tout, elle n'était que la fille de l'ivrogne de service. La pauvre petite fille qui avait grandi bien trop vite lorsque sa mère était morte et qu'elle avait dû s'occuper de son père.

À 11h précise, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'utilisait pas la sonnette comme tout le monde. Un sourire professionnel bien accroché à ses lèvres, elle ouvrit le battant de bois.

- Mr Gold! Toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

- Miss French, salua-t-il en entrant.

Toujours aussi chaleureux, pensa Belle en le suivant jusque dans le cabinet où se trouvait sa table de pratique.

- Je vous laisse vous préparer, je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Belle avait toujours besoin de quelques minutes avant de se retrouver seule pendant une heure avec Gold. Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée figée devant lui la première fois qu'elle avait vu l'étendue de sa blessure, elle faisait en sorte de ne plus se laisser envahir par ses émotions lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. La vision de son genou couvert de tissus cicatriciels lui avait soulevé l'estomac. Comment pouvait-il encore marcher avec une articulation dans cet état? Une vague de sympathie l'avait alors submergée et avait rempli ses yeux de larmes. Mais elle avait fait en sorte de se reprendre très rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son seul et unique client, sachant que Mr Gold n'était pas connu pour donner de secondes chances et elle savait parfaitement qu'un mot de sa part pouvait sceller son destin à Storybrooke.

Un accident de voiture, lui avait-il expliqué, longtemps avant sa naissance, avait provoqué cette blessure et être pauvre dans la banlieue de Glasgow à cette époque ne permettait pas de s'offrir les soins nécessaires pour soigner une telle blessure. Belle n'avait rien dit, le laissant raconter son histoire, sachant parfaitement que si elle l'interrompait, jamais il ne continuerait. Après lui avoir donné les renseignements sur ses antécédents médicaux et les différentes techniques qu'il avait expérimentées pour soulager la douleur, elle avait décidé qu'une rééducation douce suivie d'un massage en profondeur des muscles de sa cuisse serait un traitement efficace pour son cas.

Les premières séances avaient été un enfer pour lui. Beaucoup trop d'années, sans un réel travail sur la jambe avait laissé son articulation dans un état lamentable. Les semaines passant, elle avait été a même de voir une réelle amélioration de sa condition et était heureuse de savoir qu'elle en était la raison.

- Alors Mr Gold, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle en retournant dans le cabinet. Pas de nouvelles douleurs?

- Non, visiblement vous faites toujours un aussi bon travail, Miss French, répondit-il.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon nom est Belle, le sermonna-t-elle dans un sourire. Allez hop! Sur la table, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire! ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

Gold secoua la tête et s'installa sur la table, se préparant à la douleur. Belle se plaça près de lui et le regarda quelques secondes.

- Détendez-vous Mr Gold, vous savez que si vous vous crispez la douleur sera plus grande.

Poussant un soupir, Gold détendit ses muscles et ferma les yeux. Belle laissa son regard glisser sur lui. Il avait retiré sa veste, son gilet et sa cravate, ne gardant que sa chemise d'un rouge presque noir et un simple boxer noir, son pantalon abandonné en compagnie de ses chaussures et du reste de ses vêtements.

D'un geste à la fois ferme et doux, elle coinça le pied de Gold dans le creux de son coude, maintenant fermement son mollet et posa son autre main sur le haut de sa cuisse.

- Prêt? demanda-t-elle.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, répondit-il les dents serrées.

Lentement, Belle commença à plier l'articulation, maintenant la jambe en place lorsqu'il essaya de se dégager sous le coup de la douleur. Elle savait qu'il devait souffrir le martyre, mais savait aussi qu'il la remercierait plus tard. Toujours aussi lentement, elle déplia le membre et reposa la jambe sur la table, caressant d'un geste d'excuse la cuisse aux muscles tendus. Elle remarqua que Gold avait empoigné la table, les jointures de ses doigts blanches sous la pression qu'il leur faisait subir. Il laissa échapper un souffle saccadé, serrant le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle continua à faire jouer l'articulation une dizaine de fois, avant de reposer définitivement la jambe sur la table.

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez vous détendre, dit-elle en s'écartant de quelques pas pour s'étirer.

Gold poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant les mots de la jeune femme. Il savait que la douleur était nécessaire pour voir une amélioration dans sa condition, mais la douleur était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment appris a accepter. Gold laissa son regard glisser sur les formes de Belle alors qu'elle continuait à étirer les muscles de son dos. Lorsque le Docteur Whale lui avait annoncé qu'un nouveau kiné venait de s'installer en ville et qu'elle était spécialisée dans le traitement des traumatismes des membres inférieurs, Gold avait été sceptique. Encore plus lorsqu'il avait découvert qui était ce nouveau praticien. Belle French... L'enfant prodigue était revenu à la maison. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde il connaissait son histoire, la lente descente aux enfers qu'elle avait vécus après la mort de sa mère. D'une certaine manière, il avait été touché par le décès de Rose French, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la connaissait vraiment, mais elle avait le même age que lui, et avait été l'une des seules personnes en ville l'avoir accueilli lorsqu'il était arrivé et a ne pas avoir peur de lui. Elle avait toujours montré un certain respect pour lui et pour le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour en arriver à posséder presque l'ensemble des propriétés de la ville. Et sa fille, la jeune Belle French, n'était pas différente.

Il avait été choqué de découvrir une jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte pour la première fois. Dans son souvenir, elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, aux grands yeux bleus, qui avaient vu bien trop de choses pour leur jeune âge. Mais maintenant qu'il la regardait parcourir la pièce, il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était plus une enfant.

- Mr Gold? appela-t-elle le sortant de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Vous devriez faire quelques pas pour vous dégourdir les jambes avant de continuer.

Gold acquiesça et se redressa lentement.

- Non non, pas de canne aujourd'hui, l'interrompit-elle lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers sa canne.

- Mais...

- Je veux voir les progrès que vous avez faits depuis 2 mois, lui expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

Gold fit un pas hésitant avant de lever les yeux vers elle, un sourire éclairant son visage. Un sourire identique étira les lèvres de Belle lorsqu'elle le vit faire un second, puis un troisième pas dans sa direction.

- Ca fait plus de 20 ans que je n'ai pas marché sans canne, dit-il incrédule.

- J'en suis heureuse, mais n'allez pas vous épuiser dès le premier jour et je ne veux pas vous voir marcher sans canne, le prévint-elle.

Gold laissa échapper un petit ricanement au ton qu'elle avait employé. Secouant la tête, il se retourna et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la table.

- Attendez, l'arrêta -t-elle alors qu'il allait s'asseoir.

Lentement, elle s'approcha, son regard scrutateur posé sur lui.

- Revenez par là.

Perplexe, Gold fit un pas vers elle, puis un second lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de continuer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard qui ne le quittait pas.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que votre hanche aussi vous faisait souffrir? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Non..

- Ne mentez pas, Mr Gold, l'interrompit-elle. Je peux le voir rien qu'à la façon dont vous posez votre pied. Je vais avoir besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'accident et votre blessure.

D'une main douce, mais ferme, elle l'aida à retourner vers la table et à s'asseoir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de connaitre les circonstances précises de l'accident pour déterminer les lésions qu'avaient subies les autres articulations de sa jambe.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, dit-elle d'une voix douce lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler. Racontez-moi, ajouta-t-elle en s'installant près de lui sur la table.

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, la tête baissée, son visage caché par ses longs cheveux. Il semblait si perdu, brisé à cet instant, que Belle n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Mais elle devait savoir. Alors qu'elle allait le relancer, il poussa un soupir et commença à parler.

- Je ne me rappelle pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est ce que m'ont raconté les médecins et la police. Apparemment, le conducteur rentrait d'une réunion de travail et n'avait pas dormi depuis 24 heures, il s'est endormi au volant. J'ai attendu des heures dans la voiture, ils n'arrivaient pas a trouver un angle pour me sortir de la carcasse et... Les docteurs ont tout fait pour sauver ma jambe, mais a l'époque je n'étais pas... comment dire... très recommandable... La voiture était volée, lorsque je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je suis directement allé en prison et vous pouvez imaginer la qualité des services de santé en prison, termina-t-il dans un ricanement.

Sa voix hésitante, troublée était devenue de plus en plus ferme, presque comme détachée lorsqu'il avait lâché les derniers mots de son histoire, presque comme s'il avait voulu la choquer. Belle était en effet choquée, pas de savoir qu'il avait fait de la prison, après tout, cela collait plutôt bien avec le personnage, mais d'entendre le ton indifférent qu'il utilisait pour parler de cette partie traumatisante de sa vie.

- L'accident était frontal? Enfin...

- Oui, il m'est rentré dedans de plein fouet, j'ai eu de la chance, pas lui, lâcha Gold encore une fois d'une voix dans émotions.

- Votre hanche a forcément souffert du choc, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je vais vous demander d'aller faire des radios avant notre prochain rendez-vous, en attendant, installez vous, dit-elle brisant le silence qui s'était installé, avant de se lever.

Elle utilisa les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour s'allonger sur la table pour se reprendre. Elle avait besoin de tout son sang froid pour ce qui allait suivre. Le massage qu'elle lui faisait à chaque fin de séance était toujours une torture pour elle. Laisser ses mains glisser sur la peau de Gold était quelque chose qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais après la découverte qu'elle venait de faire, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se contenir. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, elle avait remarqué qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de plaisir a laisser ses mains découvrir cet homme, mais traiter une blessure a la hanche, allait l'amener bien trop près des parties sensibles qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter. Si jamais il réagissait à son toucher, jamais elle ne serait capable de se contenir.

- Attention, ça va être froid, dit-elle avant de poser ses mains couvertes d'une fine couche de crème sur son mollet.

Comme toujours, il sursauta au contact. Il semblait ne pas arriver à s'habituer à la sensation de froid, ou peut être était-ce à son contact à elle qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire. Un massage était bien plus intime que les précédentes manipulations qu'elle avait pu faire sur sa jambe.

- Détendez-vous Mr Gold.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et recommença à respirer normalement. Belle commença à masser le mollet, remontant lentement vers le genou avant de finir sa course sur la cuisse de Gold. Elle laissa ses doigts effleurer doucement sa peau avant d'appliquer une pression un peu plus ferme sur les muscles tendus à l'extrême.

- Détendez-vous, répéta-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua la respiration saccadée de Gold et les jointures blanches de ses mains crispées sur les bords de la table.

Gold avait fermé les yeux et elle pouvait voir à la ligne de ses épaules qu'il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Avait-il peur de la douleur ou était-ce autre chose? Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle? Afin de tester sa théorie, Belle laissa ses mains remonter un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse et effleura la limite de son boxer, se risquant même à glisser le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur. À ce contact, Gold sursauta en inhalant bruyamment et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, se plantant dans les siens. Belle frissonna sous l'intensité de ce regard qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre.

Sans quitter son regard, elle laissa sa main glisser a l'intérieur de sa cuisse, l'obligeant ainsi a ouvrir ses jambes et continua a masser tout en remontant de plus en plus haut. Elle le sentit frissonner sous son toucher et laisser échapper un autre soupir saccadé. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme se poser sur l'extérieur de sa fesse, Gold sut qu'il était perdu. Depuis des semaines déjà, la partie massage de sa thérapie était devenue un enfer, sentir les doigts fins de Belle caresser sa peau était une torture. Il avait passé des heures à imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il perdait le contrôle et laissait son corps réagir à son toucher. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à se faire traiter pour sa blessure, mais jamais son corps n'avait réagi aussi violemment. Mais jamais non plus il n'avait eut un praticien aussi attirant que la jeune Belle French.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans un souffle lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait perdu le combat et que son corps commençait a réagir.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier et ne serez pas le dernier Mr Gold. Détendez-vous, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Belle baissa les yeux vers le renflement qui commençait à se former dans son boxer et serra les dents. C'était sa chance. Elle savait qu'elle était attirée par lui depuis des semaines, des années mêmes et ce qu'elle voyait était la preuve que l'attirance était réciproque. Ou était-ce simplement une réaction naturelle du corps? Devait-elle saisir cette chance ou agir comme si de rien n'était? Do the brave thing and bravery will follow... Belle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa sa main remonter lentement sur la cuisse de Gold, effleurant à peine sa peau avant de se poser sur le renflement que ne parvenait pas à cacher le tissu fin de son boxer.

- Belle! souffla Gold dans un sursaut.

- Shhh.

Elle commença à le caresser au travers du tissu, l'entendit pousser un soupir et le sentit se détendre a chaque mouvement de sa main. Ce n'était donc pas la douleur. Levant le regard vers son visage, elle constata qu'il avait les yeux fermés, une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer les petits gémissements qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Belle lorsqu'elle utilisa la main qui ne le torturait pas pour relever un pan de chemise avant de se baisser pour laisser ses lèvres effleurer la peau découverte juste au dessus de la ceinture de son boxer. À ce contact, Gold de pu empêcher le mouvement qui souleva ses hanches, pressant son érection contre la main de Belle.

Il lâcha un gémissement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle retira sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Précitionneusement, Belle prit appui sur la table et se plaça a califourchon sur ses cuisses, prenant garde a ne pas exercer de pression sur son genou, et le regarda quelques secondes. Les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées, il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Belle retint un ricanement à la vue du puissant Nikola Gold, réduit au silence par les attentions d'une jeune femme.

Lentement, elle tendit le bras, et vint effleurer son visage du bout des doigts avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Un a un, elle les défit, dévoilant peu à peu cette peau qui la tentait depuis des semaines. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle releva son regard vers lui et constata qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Ne quittant pas son regard, Belle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le bas de son ventre et remonta lentement, laissant une trainée de feu sur son passage, avant de finalement s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, semblant être figé par la surprise et lorsque Belle constata qu'il ne lui rendait pas son baiser, elle sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle. Il allait la tuer et personne ne retrouverait jamais son corps, parce qu'il était Mr Gold et qu'il était l'homme le plus puissant de la ville.

- Je suis... commença-t-elle en brisant le baiser.

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir de s'excuser. Brusquement, Gold sembla revenir à la vie. D'un geste rapide, il glissa sa main derrière son cou et l'attira a lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus exigeant que celui qu'elle avait initié. Belle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et Gold en profita pour plonger sa langue dans sa bouche et commença alors un combat que nul n'avait le pouvoir de gagner. Belle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue venir effleurer un point particulièrement sensible.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Belle déposa son doigt sur les lèvres de Gold pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle savait parfaitement que s'il ouvrait la bouche, s'il demandait une explication ou la repoussait, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se redressa et descendit de la table. Il semblait hypnotisé par son regard, ne bougeant pas un muscle lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui.

Lentement,elle commença a retirer ses vêtements un à un, ses yeux toujours ancrés a ceux de l'homme a moitié nu sur sa table de travail. Elle déposa méticuleusement ses vêtements pliés sur une chaise et retourna vers lui seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Les yeux de Gold ne semblaient pouvoir se détacher d'elle, dessinant les courbes qu'elle venait de lui dévoiler. Elle le vit s'humidifier les lèvres et ses mains se serrer sur les bords de la table. Il faisait absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas bouger, pour obéir à sa demande muette.

Une fois près de lui, Belle glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et l'incita à soulever les hanches afin de faire glisser le bout de tissus le long de ses jambes, le laissant nu devant elle, l'évidente attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle parfaitement visible. Un sourire tremblant vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Belle, lorsqu'elle effleura d'un doigt cette partie de lui dont elle avait désespérément besoin, lui arrachant un hoquet de suprise.

Lentement, elle fit glisser le bout de tissus qui recouvrait son intimité, ne gardant sur elle que son soutien-gorge, Belle repris sa position sur ses cuisses, et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Gold. Il semblait incapable de bouger, de prendre la moindre initiative, aussi Belle prit littéralement les choses en mains, elle se savait parfaitement prête à l'accueille aussi, se souleva-t-elle sur ses genoux, une main sur sa poitrine afin de garder l'équilibre, l'autre se refermant autour de la base de son membre, elle le glissa lentement en elle, leur arrachant un gémissement simultané.

Les yeux fixés sur elle, le souffle court, Gold ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment en était-il arrivé à se retrouver emprisonné par cette moiteur infernale? Comment en était-il arrivé à se faire chevaucher par cette magnifique jeune femme qui n'aurait jamais dû poser son regard sur un être aussi vicié que lui? Avant même son départ de Storybrooke, il avait été fasciné par cette petite brunette qui semblait, tout comme sa mère avant elle, n'avoir pas peur de lui. Mais elle était partie et il pensait ne jamais la revoir et avait donc repoussé cette toquade au fond de sa mémoire. Mais quand elle était revenue à Storybrooke, quand le Docteur Whale lui avait dit qu'elle était la nouvelle kiné de la ville, il avait décidé d'aller la voir, de tenter le diable et voir où ce la pourrait le mener, et s'il voyait une amélioration dans l'état de sa jambe, ce ne serait qu'un bonus. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans cette position avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle allait ne serait-ce qu'accepter de le traiter.

Le brusque mouvement des hanches de Belle le sortit de sa stupeur et son regard se focalisa à nouveau sur elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière déployant une cascade de boucles brunes sur son dos, ses mains fermement posées sur son ventre, elle ondulait au dessus de lui, le mettant au supplice. Il avait envie de la toucher, de sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, de dévorer cette poitrine qu'il entrapercevait sous la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Il avait besoin de plus.

Il se redressa brusquement et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, lui arrachant un gémissement au soudain changement d'angle de la pénétration. D'une main étonnement experte, il défit les crochets du dernier morceau de tissu qui la couvrait encore et, après s'en être débarrassé, s'empara goulûment d'un de ses seins.

Après ce geste, Belle perdit toute notion du temps, son corps envahi de sensations plus fortes les unes que les autres déferlant par vague, lui faisant perdre la tête chaque fois que Gold déposait sa bouche sur une partie de son corps.

Ses bras fermement enroulés autour de ses épaules, elle sentit la délivrance se rapprocher et le rythme des coups de reins de son amant accélérer. Elle se sentait perdue, son seul encrage à la réalité était les mains de Gold sur ses hanches l'incitant a onduler de plus en plus vite. Puis soudain, elle sentit un doigt venir effleurer cette petite boule de nerf située si près de l'endroit qui les unissait et son monde explosa.

Gold sentit les muscles de Belle se resserrer autour de lui et il sut qu'il était perdu, lâchant prise, il laissa son orgasme déferler en lui.

A bout de souffle, sans plus aucune énergie, ils se laissèrent tomber sur la table, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gold se retira et, gardant Belle fermement serrée contre lui, poussa un soupir de contentement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter les attentions d'une femme telle que Belle, mais il était heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Belle se redressa et quitta son étreinte. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la chaise où reposaient ses habits, attrapant au passage ses sous-vêtements qui étaient restés au sol et commença à s'habiller. Une étreinte glaciale vint enserrer le coeur de Gold. Sans un bruit, il se leva à son tour et commença à s'habiller. Cela avait été une erreur, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Bien sûr qu'une jeune femme comme Belle ne pourrait jamais vouloir de lui.

Une fois habillé, il déposa quelques billets sur la table de pratique, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le matériau qui avait accueilli leurs ébats avec regret et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas seulement fait l'erreur de sa vie en acceptant ses attentions, il avait aussi perdu la seule personne qui avait réussi à soulager la douleur avec laquelle il vivait depuis des années. Une nouvelle douleur vint s'insinuer en lui à la simple idée de ne plus revoir cette jeune femme.

Récupérant sa canne qui traînait au sol, il posa la main sur la poignée, le cœur lourd, se préparant à dire adieu à une partie de sa vie. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Après tout, tout ce qu'il avait toujours aimé, il l'avait perdu. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec Belle? À cette pensée, il se figea. Aimer? Depuis quand pensait-il à elle de cette façon?

- Nick? appela Belle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Oui? répondit-il le cœur plein d'espoir.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne mutuelle parce que je prévois beaucoup de visites à domicile, dit-elle dans un sourire en se retournant.

FIN

Laisser un petit mot ne coûte pas plus cher :)


End file.
